clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zone
Nozeone is a strange creature made entirely out of Poobah Weed and the X-Virus. Having the appearance of a pale Sanity uman, he possesses an outrageous and unpredictable personality, making him very dangerous. He possesses a slit personality depending on the mood he's in; either dispensing advice and giving out helpful information or zealously fighting someone with berserker-like fury for his own benefits. Zone is usually seen wearing black pants, a red tuxedo, and a red bow tie. The back of the tuxedo can fold upwards into bat-like wings, allowing Zone to achieve flight. He originally swore allegiance to Darktan and his army but changes sides every now and then to suit his personal benefits, sometimes even turning against his own allies with ruthless efficiency. His loyalty is extremely questionable though not considered a real threat to Antarctica yet. As of now, his allegiance is to Nightmare but it is unknown whether he will change to the side of good once he sees nothing of interest from Nightmare. His desires and personality are seen as twisted and bent by most, and is either loved or hated by most residents of the USA. He has however, shown a reasonable amount of charisma; enough charm to rally several penguins and creatures under his rule when needed or suggested. Background An X-Virus batch was made, but Nightmare demanded it be disposed once he tested it due to him claiming that batch was tainted and the virus would not work properly. He sent one of his minions to destroy it. Nightmare's minion, Lizlord, accidently tripped and the tainted X-Virus smashed onto the ground. The oozing liquid trickled down the snow and was in the path of a nearby Doom Weed. Once the two elements touched, a dark chemical reaction occured and out of the festering plant and virus, Zone manifested from the remains. Zone explored Antarctica to find out his true purpose, which was noticed by Darktan Anator. Zone, given the promise of power, swore allegiance to his new master despite him knowing Darktan would most likely be using him since a promise of power sounded too good to be true. However, Zone was bored and led Darktan's minions on several attacks on Antarctica anyway, mostly for his own amusement. He started to notice that he was making a name for himself around Antarctica, so Zone decided to lay low for awhile until the heat about him died down. He was in the background; monitoring penguin lifestyle and the sides of good and evil. During the events of the Great Darktonian Pie War, Zone noticed Darktan losing to the side of good and knowing that Luce would be a powerful ally, backstabbed Darktan and decided to leak Darktan's plans to the High Penguins. Believing that Zone has attoned for his previous crimes, the High Penguins accepted him into Arda, where he stayed for a while observing the populus. He was especially intrigued by the Elemental Amulets and wanted one for himself, but keeping his reputation at the same time. Zone noticed some artificial amulets and began crafting one for himself. He is now in possession of the Amulet of Deception. Shortly after his work, he started using the amulet's powers to gain knowledge and secrets of Arda and the Darktonian Realm respectively. Near the end of the Great Darktonian Pie War, Zone got all the information he needed from both parties, and backstabbed Luce and the High Penguins by feeding Darktan information and temporarily stole The Silmarils, siphoning only a minute amount of the original essence of the dew from The Two Trees. The crown was returned a few days later by Zone himself, though the High Penguins are extremely suspicious that he tampered with it. He was captured by High Penguin soldiers, and sent to the GourdZoid Council Hall for trial. Zone denied the allegations of him stealing and siphoning power from The Silmarils and claimed there was no proof. He used his home-made Amulet of Deception on the jury and was deemed not guilty despite the video footage of Zone stealing The Silmarils. He went back to working for Darktan's army, now under the control of the Conclave of Doom. Returning to his original goal of finding his true purpose on Antarctica, Zone learned about the rising epidemic of the X-Virus, and wanted to find out about it. He came across Nightmare, who had more answers for Zone than he intentionally thought. Nightmare explained Zone's birth and many other things to him, like his multiple backstabbing of sides and his manipulative skills could be the result of the Doom Weed and the tainted X-Virus blending together. Since the Doom Weed was produced by Darktan and the X-Virus was produced by Nightmare, it led interesting results in Zone since Darktan and Nightmare hate each other, thus making the Doom Weed and X-Virus conflict with each other as well despite that the X-Virus is made out of Doom Weed leaves. However, since the X-Virus is not pure Doom Weed and does not have Darktan's essence, it will conflict with a pure Doom Weed. Zone saw Nightmare as a fitting master, and thus today serves Nightmare with undying loyalty. Whether or not he will backstab Nightmare to join the new Darktan or some other side, is unknown to this point. Shortly after finding out his orgins, he decided to create another one of his kind. The result was Kill. Tales of Deception In the events of Tales of Deception, Kill gave Zone a power known as the Mind Distorter, which allowed him to command anyone to do what he wanted, and they would follow his orders to the letter. The Mind Distorter was first activated when Zone was surrounded by Pengolian guards, and Kill grabbed his hand. She initiated a contract between her and Zone, gifting him with the Mind Distorter power as long as he fulfils her one wish. The Mind Distorter (sometimes referred to as the "Power of Kings") is a power that differs between creature to creature, and changes the color of their right eye to a purple color, and their left eye to a red color with a strange insignia on the iris. Sometimes, the Mind Distorter can make both eyes red, which means that the caster has been fully consumed by its power. The Mind Distorter's power relates to psychological abilities; some with the Mind Distorter can use telekinesis, some can stop time for a creature, but in the case of Zone, his Mind Distorter manifests itself as "the power of absolute obedience," which allows him to plant commands within a person's mind upon direct eye contact. The ability cannot influence the same individual twice. However, Zone lost his Mind Distorter powers when the King of Sorrow attacked Yoenah, Kill asked for Zone's one wish, which was for him to destroy the King of Sorrow. Zone refused since he wanted to keep his King of Sorrow powers for himself. Since he violated the terms of Kill's contract, Zone no longer has the Mind Distorter abilities. [[Video:Zone's Theme|thumb|75px|right|'Zone's Theme']] Involvement Due to his personality and backstabbing reputation, Zone is either liked or hated by the penguin community. After 5 minutes of encountering him in the Coffee Shop, or even his own castle estate, you'll immediately know which side you are going to be a part of. He possesses a few powers due to his Doom Weed and X-Virus fusion birth, plus gaining some from his artificial Amulet of Deception. Though not necessarily powerful enough to become a threat to the USA, he possesses a small amount of hypnotic and stealth powers. He doesn't abuse them and only uses them when needed, which brings even more confusion to whether he stands with the side of good or evil, since evil beings abuse their powers to a limitless extent; Attacks *'Entrance:' Zone utilizes the Amulet of Deception and sends his victim into a hypnotic state, doing exactly what Zone commands. *'Invisibility:' Zone becomes an invisible apparition and cannot be spotted via the naked eye. His invisibility power does have a few weaknesses though; Zone can be seen if one is using night or heat vision goggles, or if paint or some other medium is sprayed on him, so it is recommended to take advantage of these small yet exploitable weaknessed. *'Wing Spread:' The back of Zone's tuxedo folds upright into wings that are in the appearance of bat wings, which allows him to fly. *'Sorrow Transformation:' See King of Sorrow Trivia *It is debatable whether or not Zone is an X-Antibody of a Doom Weed. *''Zone'' is fond of night time and will only attack during that period of the day. *It should be noted that Zone is also a composer of music. *Mectrixctic is currently trying to convince him to use his powers in excess for ultimate destruction. For the most part, she has been unsuccessful. *Other villainous leaders he could align to would be Imperial Emperor, WishFlyX, Bugzy, or the Corruptor. *12yz12ab once tried to capture Zone so he could see if Kill had a form like the King of Sorrow (Queen of Sorrow?). She doesn't. *Zone got his kantana swords from the finest quality materials in Diamond Falls. *Shawn Jena usually calls him a human jar of mayonaise. Gallery Image:ArmedZone.png|Zone holding his two katanas. Image:MindDistorter.png|Zone using the Mind Distorter on a Pengolian guard. Image:Zone.png|Zone holding a fireball. Image:SpeedZoneBattle.png|Speeddasher and Zone fighting each other. See also *Nightmare *X-Virus *Doom Weed *Darktan *Photon Category:Characters Category:Music Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Character Users